Stupid Situations
by TheUA
Summary: Stupid situations Some girl appears out of nowhere and the whole adventure goes haywire! Rated T cause I can and don't get any ideas about Marysues it's a Soko fic. Cause they need more fics.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, I have no idea why I'm starting this but it won't get of my mind so I might as well eh?

I do not own Avatar or any of these characters except Ana

A young girl of about 15 trudged angrily across the dew covered grass.

"I hate her!" She snarled as she still walked grumpily towards the deserted playground, not noticing her pants leg becoming rather sodden in the wet grass. "I can't beilieve she doesn't even care!" She struck the misty air with her pale fists angrily, the bag on her back bouncing rythmically to her movements, it bulged with clothes and belongings. "Ana do this, Ana do that!" She copied with a high, sickening and mocking tone, "Bah!" Her normal voice echoed and bounced of the now approching play equpiment all rusty and with cheap paint peeling off in the fog. "Well" Said Ana lifting her head in a act of determanation "She won't have to nag me any more, cause she won't see me anymore!" Ana stated or rather yelled thrusting open the stiff gate and trooping over the squeaky swings. She sat herself on the seat making her pants even more wet as she sat in a puddle collecting in the center of the swing, and grabbed hold of the stiff chains. "Damn!"She growled as she inspected her behind, she grumpily slumped back into the seat, to stubborn to move.

She sat still for a second inspecting her trainers, they were caked in mud and strands of grass. She tried to scrape some off on the tarmac, but with little effect. She glared at the ground again, when something shiny hidden in the grass caught her eye, she stared at the patch of the grass for a second before deciding to see what it was, she got of the swing, walked over and squatted down to look around the grass, she was about to give up when she spotted what had shined. She cautiously picked up some leathery and tough string, tied to it, as though it was a necklace, was a lense surrounded by a thin gold frame, It wasn't very big, only about 2cm diametre, but it still looked pretty out of place. She held it dangled in front of her face, inspecting the object. What was it? She walked back over to the swing and plopped herself back on the seat leaning to an angle on her heels. She tried looking through the lense, everything was out of focus, not bigger or smaller, just fuzzy. She figured it was one of those things those blokes in some of those old fashioned movies used instead of glasses, she clicked her fingers, what was it called...? An eyeglass! She tried the lense again this time at the sky, it was becoming clear after the recent rainfall and the fog was slowly dissapearing.

A plane was leaving a trail while it flew across the sky, she tried to folow the trail with the lense though she could feel her hands slipping of the chains, suddenly she crashed down, hitting her head on the tarmack, a searing pain went through her as her head collided with the ground. She felt herself slipping in and out of conciousness as she squeezed the lense in her palm while she eventually lost herself in the over coming darkness.

"Uncle! Why can't you understand?" Shouted Prince Zuko as he sat infront of the weak campfire. " I did it to help us on our journey!" His Uncle sat calmly next to him.

"I'm not too sure Prince Zuko." Said his Uncle opening one eye slightly to look over at his at his moody nephew. "Are you sure you didn't just do it for an excuse to go back?" Prince Zukos face reddened for a moment but it soon turned into a irratated scowl. He was about to argue back when he heard a rustle in the bushes, he stood up briskly and ignited his fists.

"Who's there?!" He shouted into the forest, his Uncle came up to him.

"It was probably only a cat-dog, no need to get excited." Zuko watched as his Uncle walked back over to the fire then sharply turned to the bushes again, squinting. There was soon another rustle.

"Come out coward!" He shouted again, suddenly a hand extended from a clump of bushes from the right, he braced himself, ready to attack, but was confused when the hand started waving, another came to join it. And a shadowy figure stood up out of the bushes, they gave out a groan and hobbled over little, then tripped on a tree branch and fell right on there face.

"OWWwwww..." The body let out, the voice muffled by the ground being pressed up against there face. Zuko, still braced, realised what he was up against and let his fists come down a little as he looked down on the figure. Fed up waiting, he nudged the body with his foot.

"And who are you supposed to be? One of Azulas misarable followers?" There was a moments silence till the figure spoke.

"Who the hells Azula? And where the heck am I?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. Soon his Uncle joined him.

"That's a very big Cat-dog..." Suddenly the figure jumped up.

"And what's that meant to mean?!" Shocked by the sudden movement they backed away a little. But soon regained there ground.

"Who are you?" Asked Zuko gruffly taking in the persons outfit. "And where did you come from?" The person standing infront of him seemed to be a girl, she had scruffy blackish hair stretched back in a small ponytail and colourless grey eyes, her clothes were something he knew he'd never be able to discribe in this lifetime.

"That's none of your beeswax!" Said the girl straightening herself out."All I want to know is where I am, then I'll be happy." Zuko glared than crossed his arms.

"Why don't you ask one question then we ask one, and we go on like that?" The girl seemed to think about this for a second then nodded.

"Okay." Zuko turned round to see his Uncle already back sitting at the fire again. He went to join him with the stranger, when suddenly she rushed back into the bushes.

"Hm?" Zuko turned round hearing another rustle, he saw the girl bringing a bag out of the bushes.

"Glad I didn't lose this!" She said trudging over to the fire and dumping everything on the side except a small lense on a string, she looked at it for a while than decided to put it round her neck. Zuko countinued to walk over and sit cross legged on the ground, the girl looked round to see both where doing it, so she politely did the same.

"Right, me first!" Said Zuko quickly "Who are you?"

"My names Ana Summers, I'm 15 years old and ..." The girl didn't know how to countinue, she began tapping her chin. "And I'm lost." She said rounding it all up. She smirked "Now it's my turn!" Zuko crossed his arms again.

"Fine."

"Who are you two?" She asked pointing her finger between both of them. Zuko and his Uncle thought on this for a bit, wondering if they should use alliaces, but didn't bother since she'd probably find out anyway with all the wanted posters.

"I'm Prince Zuko, hei-!"

"You mean Banished Prince, Zuko." Zuko jabbed his elbow into his Uncles stomach scowling. "What? It's true."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm Prince Zuko heir to the firelords throne, and this is my Uncle Iroh." Said Zuko half-heartedly throwing a point at Irohs direction. Ana looked exspectantly at them. "...what?" Said Zuko after a while.

"Oh c'mon, you must be more a little more interesting than that!" Ana said crossing her arms. Zuko just glared. It was a while before anyone spoke again.

"Um, would anyone like tea?" Iroh asked trying to bring them out of there staring contest. Zuko looked at Iroh with a 'Isn't it obvious?' look on his face, while Ana shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm not a big fan for tea." Iroh looked at them for a while, then grinned.

"Fine then, more for me!"

Suddenly Ana shot up, once again shocking Zuko out of his skin.

"But I'll tell what I do like!" Said Ana with a smile as she headed over to her back pak. She scooped through her stuff until she found what she was looking for. She held up a drink can for the world to see. "Floaty Co!"

"Uh, what is that?" Asked Zuko pointing at the can, his Uncle sat down back on the floor with a steaming cup of herbal tea. Ana looked blankly at the two for a moment, then started giggling.

"Your telling me you haven't seen one of these before?!" Zuko developed another scowl.

"And what's so funny about that!" He asked getting annoyed. Ana shook her head again.

"Nothing, nothing..." Ana sat down on the floor again infront of them.They watched carefully as she opened the can and sipped the drink. She stopped suddenly and looked at them. "What?" Ana then got an idea, "You want a bit?" Asked Ana shaking the can infront of them. They looked at it for a bit thinking. Iroh spoke first.

"Does it taste like tea?" Ana looked amused at this question.

"No!" Iroh went back to his tea to get more.

"I think I'll stick with this then." Ana turned to Zuko.

"What about you?" She asked taking another sip. "Mmmm tasty..." She said mockingly at the drinkless Zuko. Zuko still scowled. "Oh c'mon, you must get sick of water and .." Ana turned to look at the tea. "...leaves?... Sometimes!" Zuko didn't take her seriously. Ana was about to give up when she had a idea. "You're not scared are you?!" She said with fake surprise. Zuko looked a bit naffed. "I mean, if a poor, defenceless girl like me can raise the courage to drink such a big, strong drink, I thought you could but I was obviously wrong, I guess I shouldn't of tried..." She turned round to show sorrow, but smirked under her fringe when he wasn't able to see her face.

"What are you getting at?" He asked annoyed.

"It doesn't matter Zuko, your obviously not ready, I understand." She patted him on the shoulder. Zuko glared. Ana laughed inside, it was working!

"Give me that!" Zuko swiped at the drink. Ana broke the act.

"Hey! Manners would be nice!" She shouted back, moving the can further away. Iroh looked over at the comotion. Zuko leaned over and grabbed again. Suddenly Ana jumped up and backed away a little with a smirk on her face. Zuko got up as well, forgetting to keep his image.

"Just let me try it already!" Ana held it up above her head, even though she knew he would still reach it.

"Uh uh uh!" Said Ana wagging her finger. "First, you'll have to beat me in a duel!" Zuko got ready. "..Of!..." Zuko waited for the challenge. "Rock, Paper Scissors!" Said Ana finnaly with a grin, Zukos fists fell to his sides.

"What?"

"You know? Rock, Paper Scissors!" She sat back on the floor. Zuko groaned, he had the worst luck when it came to that game.

"Fine!" He slumped back on the floor and got ready facing her. They got the fists ready.

"1,2 3!" They made there different signs. "1 to me Zuko, Rock beats Scissors!" Zuko shuffled in his spot. Iroh just watched, was Zuko, playing?! "1,2 3!" Ana grinned in satisfaction while Zuko looked like he would of rather done a Agni Kai. "I win again, Paper beats Rock!" Ana watched smiling as she watched his face contort into a scowl once again. "Okay, once more! 1,2 3!" Ana jumped up and did a dance while Zuko ran a hand through his hair in defeat. Iroh meerly wondered why the heck Zuko had agreed to the match in the first place.

Ana danced, though she wasn't finished, she side glanced at the can. She sat back down on the floor Zuko was back to glaring again. Ana grinned openly in his face. While Zuko sulked.

"Nah! I was only joking!" Zukos eyebrow rose a bit. "Here!" Ana got another can and handed it to him, though he saw her shaking it before. Zuko took and looked at the can.

"But I lost" Ana shrugged.

"Complimentary prize!" Zuko looked warily at the can. Ana was getting impatient. "Look, I didn't poison it if that's what your'e worried about!" Ana said crossing her arms. "You open it like this!"She mimicked opening the can. Zuko pulled on the loop, and opened the can only to get sprayed forcefully in the face by a stream of fizzy drink. Ana burst out laughing as Iroh tried to stiffle his laughter, and hid his face behind his tea. Zuko still holding the can sat there with the most pathetic look you could get him to wear, his hair was dripping wet and sticky and his top half was soaked to the bone.

Ana wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sorry Zuko..." Ana said still giggling a little. She kindly lent him the towel out of her back pak. "I just couldn't resist!" Zuko put down the can and started rubbing his face with the towel.

"What are you? A water bender or something?" He asked, his voice muffled by the towel. Ana held up a hand to her ear jokinly as she stopped laughing. It was then when Iroh decided to join the two teenagers.

"What was that?" Zuko removed the towel from his face and started rubbing of his arms.

"I said, are you a water bender or something?" Ana looked at him blankly.

"Zuko, I have to honestly tell you I have no idea what you're talking about..." Zuko started on the other arm.

"You know,... a water bender? You water bended the drink right?" Ana shook her head.

"All I did was shake the can..." Zuko looked confused at the girl who looked thoroughly confused compared. Uncle Iroh stopped sipping his tea to interrupt.

"Prince Zuko, maybe she has not heard of bending, and you are making no sence." Ana signaled to Iroh.

"You should listen to him." Zuko didn't know who to argue with first so he decided on just drying his hands.

"Forget it." He said after a while. Ana laid back on the ground.

"Fine with me." Ana then jumped up again.

"You don't get very tired do you?" Said Uncle Iroh looking at how dark the sky was. Ana smiled at him.

"What do you expect? I've just had Floaty Co!" She ran to her bag again and got something from the front pocket.

"I bet you guys haven't seen something like this!" Zuko just continued drying his hair, though Iroh looked interested and actually put down his tea.

"What is it?" Ana smiled excitedly.

"This, my friends, is the latest in music technology!" Iroh clasped his hands together.

"Music?!" He asked happily, he was always a big fan of music night on the ship before they went into hiding. Zuko grimaced under the towel.

"That's right!" Said Ana grinning like she was on some type of commercial. "Music!"

"So what's this called?" He asked inquisitive, Zuko just stared at them like they were idiots.

"This, Iroh, is called a CD player." Iroh was transfixed on the CD player. Zuko leaned back on his elbows.

"Wow, that's truly amazing!" He said sarcastically. Iroh sent an irritated glance in Zukos direction, but went back to smiling when Ana started again.

Ana took some earphones into her hands.

"Put these on!" She said shoving them in his hands Iroh looked at the earphones while Ana went back to her back pak to get something. Zuko watched as Iroh put them in certain positions on head, snickering at some. Iroh glared at his nephew. He thrusted the earphones into the smirking Zukos hands. At first Zuko looked at them as blankly as his Uncle, before he put them on his head, in a sort of balanced crown like way, he kept as still as he could so he wouldn't knock them off. Iroh was the one laughing now, Zuko looked like he wanted to punch him but had to keep still so he wouldn't send the earphones crashing down.

Ana came back, her head down counting some square boxes she was bringing over.

"Alright guys were all set, lets..get..back to...work..." Ana had spotted Zukos way of wearing the earphones and they could tell she was trying to hold in her laughter. Zuko raised his eyebrow at her, while Uncle looked at the boxes she'd just brought over. Ana still trying to hold it in sat on the floor with the boxes and put them on the floor. She suddenly whipped the earphones of Zukos head. Not really looking she caught them in his hair and he ended up landing on the floor. When the two heard a 'flump' spound. They turned round to see what they had done, this time they couldn't hold in the laughter.

After they had stopped laughing once again at the pissed of looking Zuko they decided that they should get on with what they were doing.

"Right!" Ana said to Iroh, for future reference you put earphones on like this. Ana put on the earphones PROPERLY and showed her 2 man audience. She took them of and handed them to Iroh, who put them on the same way.

"I see..." He said, a bit confused. Then Ana picked a couple of boxes and held them like a deck of cards.

"Pick the one you want." She said hlding them infront of Iroh. Iroh scratched his chin and picked a blue box. Ana smiled. "Good choice!" She took the blue box fro Irohs hands , opened it, pressed a button on the CD player and inserted the disk in the box. After pressing a few other buttons, she presed the final one and turned to Iroh who was looking round to see what he was hearing.

"Well?" Iroh turned round.

"It's very good, but where's it coming from?" Ana giggled.

"From the earphones silly!" She picked up the headband and pinged it back on his head, he noticed the pitch changing with the movement.

"Ahhh, I see!" Zuko just looked dumfounded. Ana turned round.

"What?"

"Nothing" He said with added rudeness.

"Okay then!"Ana said smiling and mockingly copying Zukos tone of voice, she turned around. Zuko crossed his arms defiantly.

"Prince Zuko, you simply must try this!" Iroh was doing a little jig to the music in his ears.

"I don't want to!" Zuko said scrunching up his body again.

"Why?" Iroh said dancing near him.

"Because it's stupid!" Zuko spat.

"That's your answer to everything!" Iroh said walking away. Soon Ana came forward.

"What's the matter with you?" She said looking down at him, Zuko, not liking his position, stood up, he was around two inches taller than her. Not itimatated Ana cocked her head to the side. "Well?" Suddenly, yet another lightbulb seemed to pop up above Anas head. "Wait here!" Zuko started staring at a rock.

'Great' He thought 'Another invention from her world...' Soon Ana was back, she unwrapped something and stuffed it in Zukos mouth. Ana then unwrapped one for herself and put it in her mouth. Zuko still stunned was just standing there Ana though seemed to be enjoying it.

"Chew it!" She said encouraginly. "But don't ever swallow it!" She said. Zuko started chewing was surprised when a sweet flavour came into his mouth.

"Errr, what exactly is this?" Ana beamed.

"This your chewing." She said pointing at his mouth. "Is bubble gum!" She anounced bringing her hand down. Ana was still smiling at him. "Do you like it?" Zuko didn't know what to think of it, it had a nice flavour but a odd texture.

"Um, I guess so?" Ana was about to go when she turned to face him again.

"Word of advice Zuko." She said handing him the wrapper, he loked at it confused. "When you finish with it, don't put it straight in ya' pocket or something, wrap it in this then do that!" Ana walked away,. "I learnt that the hard way!" She looked back grinning. Zuko looked back the wrapper. He decided he'd better remember that, and shoved the wrapper in his pocket for later.

Few hours later...

Zuko sat glaring sleepily but still up holding a look of defiance as he stared into the forest. Iroh took of the earphones after listening to the whole thing three times and had made a dance routine to each song. He picked up his teacup and sipped the tea. Ana sat there chewing making marks in the dirt with her finger. Iroh looked at the two uneventful teenagers and sipped his tea again.

"So Zuko, where are we heading to tomorrow?"

"Where weve been heading every day?" Iroh finished his tea and looked up at Zuko.

"I still think you should give that emuhorse back." Zuko eyebrows knitted as he was reminded about the argument they had earlier that night.

"Uncle I told you earlier I did it s-!" There was a small pop. Zuko brushed it of and started again. "Uncle I told you ear-!" There was anouther pop a little louder that the first. Zuko looked round his shoulder just to see Ana playing with a stick. She noticed them staring at her.

"What? You never seen a stick before?" They turned around again. Zuko was about to repeat his sentence when a louder pop echoed around the forest.

"Will you stop that!" Zuko shouted to noone imparticular,awake, he realised where the sound was coming from and looked round the back of him to see the chewing Ana blow a bubble.

Ana looked innocently at the two. She put her hands infront of her as to surrender.

"Sorry?" Zuko sighed irratably and turned too his Uncle once again.

"I give up..." He said "I'm going to bed." And he walked away rubbing his head Ana and Iroh looked after him, until Iroh spoke up.

"What about the emuhorse?" Zuko turned sharply.

"What about it?" He asked fed up.

"I think that if we've took it without permission we should atleast check it's alright, we haven't for a while." Zuko looked like he was at the end of his rope, which he probably was.

"Fine! I'll check on the frigging emuhorse!" He stomped in the opposite direction. After a moment Ana broke the silence.

"What's an emuhorse?" Go see for yourself, it's right over there." He said pointing in Zukos direction. "Unless Zuko let his wrath unleash on it, then it'll be the way to toast city!" Ana confused by Iroh got up and started wandering in the direction he was pointing. Looking to see if anyone was watching after she was gone. Iroh turned on the CD player again.

"Stupid horse, I wish I'd never stolen you in the first place!" He said ranting to himself as he headed towards the emuhorse. He reached it and waved his arms at it angrily. "See?! I was right! Nothing wrong with it at all!" He said defiantly looking at the animal. "Stupid chicken." He mumbled under his breath.

"God, do you need anger management classes!" It was more of a statement tham a question, he turned round to see Ana heading towards him.

"Like I've never heard that one before..., what do you want?" Ana walked up and poked the lump.

"So this is the famous emuhorse...it doesn't seem that special to me!" She said poking harder. Zuko watched warily.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He said stepping back. Ana looked round at Zuko.

"What? This?" She asked poking the horse again. "What's it gonna doahhhh!!" Ana was sprawled across the ground with a throbbing red patch on her head. She got up defiantly and glared at the emuhorse. "Actually, I think it's ya' horse who needs anger management!" She said throwing a point at the horse. She rubbed her head as the horse laid down again.

"Told you." Said Zuko trying to surpress a smirk but failing misarably.

"Shaddup!" Said Ana defiantly. She thought of a comeback.

"Hey I have a perfect name for this monstrosity!" She said grinning.

"Hm? What?"

"Zuko 2" She giggled a little as Zukos smirk dissapeared flatly.

"Oh, Ha ha!" He added sarcasticly.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, that's too hard on the horse." Zuko glared at her and turned round to check if the horse was tied up strong anough. Ana avoided going near the animal as much as possible as she went to see what he was doing. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of the head. "Holy heck! That thing has a beak!!" Zuko turned round with a amused face."

"Um, duh!" He turned back round to tighten the ropes. "It's called an emuhorse, what did you think it was."

"I thought it was just a nickname, I didn't realise that you were talking about it was."

"Well, now you do!" Zuko, finished, tromped back over to the direction of his uncle. After a few more moments of staring at the animal, Ana made a quick escape and decided to follow Zuko.

"What do you want now?" Walking a little more briskly. Ana had to jog a little to keep up.

"Quit it!" She shouted.

"How about, no?" Ana gave up and stood sulking, being tired was taking it's toll on everyone as Anas eye lids drooped slightly. Rubbing her eyes quickly she decided to go see how Iroh was doing. She turned round the corner to see him lying on the floor.

"Hey Iroh! What cha'...doin?" She looked down at him with a grin on her face, but it soon turned into a dissapointed frown as she heard him snore.

"Ugh!" Ana slumped on the floor and felt like stepping on something. She checked her back pak. She pulled out a blanket and walked over to the otherside of the fire. Putting her bag down and wrapping herself in her blanket, she crouched down carefully and put her head on her back pak. 'Ahhh, sleep at last...' She snuggled into the blanket and began to droop of into sleep. She watched the fire dacing in contrast to the dark sky. Dreams over came her and she fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I actually really like this story, maybe it'll be one of the first to get past the second chapter...hmmmm

I do not own Avatar or any of these characters except Ana

"Oi..." Zuko looked down on the sleeping girl who seemed more like a sleeping log. "Oi" He said a little louder. The girl replied by laying over and hiding under the blanket. Zuko squinted as he became annoyed. He bent down and went up to her ear. "OI!!!" he jumped back as the girl shot up.

"What's going on?!" She said pratically shocked out of her wits, her hair sticking up all over the place in a matted fashion. She was wringing the fabric of the blanket in her hands like she was trying to kill it.

"Were leaving" Zuko said and started walking away. "Are you coming or not?" Ana gathered her stuff hurridly and ran to catch up with Zuko. Iroh was sitting on the emuhorse holding the reins.

"Ana!" He said smiling. "You are coming with us?" Ana shrugged.

"I guess so by the looks of it." She said grinning at Iroh, she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "After that _lovely_ wake up call." She said glaring at Zuko once she'd stopped. Zuko simply ignored her exspression.

"What did you want me to do, kick you until you woke up?" He hitched himself onto the horse and took the reins from his uncle.. Zuko looked round jokinly. "Oh look! No room for Ana, looks like she'll have to walk!" He said emphasizing the last bit.

"Zuko!" Iroh turning to him. "Show some respect!" Ana decided to but in.

"No no Iroh, I'd rather walk then get on that ... thing..." She pointed at the emuhorse that showed no interest and simply nibbled some leaves on the bushes.

"Hm, well, if your sure child" Iroh turned to face forwards. "And were'd you think your going?" Iroh asked Zuko as he made the way into the forest.

"Ba seng se!" Said Zuko as if Iroh was mad.

"No you're not, your giving back this emuhourse." Zuko scowled and kept heading towards Ba seng se. "Zuko!..." Iroh said warningly. Zuko growled and turned the horse round. "Good." Said Iroh content as he put his hands in his sleeves. Ana pointed at Zuko.

"Ha ha!" She was cut of fast by the large whip of an angry exspression in her direction. She crossed her arms and walked.

"Are we there yet?" Ana asked.

"...no" Said Zuko rubbing the cramp he had in his right leg.

"Are we there yet?"Ana asked again.

"Were the same distance away as we were a few seconds ago." Zuko said sitting up.

"No were not..." Ana said confused.

"Yes we are" Zuko said getting annoyed.

"No we are not!" Ana said turning her head to face him.

"Yes we bloody well are!" Zuko shouted gripping the reins harder.

"Language.." Iroh murmered from under his hat.

"I think this is a nice place to stop for some food." Said Uncle Iroh after about an hour of silence.

"Uncle, we don't have any food..." Said Zuko not stopping. "Besides I want to get this over with.

"Where are we going anyway?" Asked Ana. "And get what over with?"

"Were going to the old earth kingdom village just a few miles away from where we are now." Iroh said to Ana. "You'll see the answer to the other question soon anough." Ana looked confused, but kept walking. The emuhorse was getting restless and started trying to stop.

"Stupid emuhorse!" Snarled Zuko as he pulled on the reins to keep urging the emuhorse to go forward.

"I think were getting closer!" Said Iroh trying to cling to the saddle. While Ana thought about how glad she was that she wasn't on the thing. "It must know that it's close."

"Well I wish it was happy to go rather than it getting reluctant!" Shouted Zuko as he strained with the steering of the horse.

"You guys are mad!" Said Ana laughing at them as they struggled.

The emuhorse, still struggling, brought them into a clearing, suddenly the reins snapped and the pair fell on the floor as the emuhorse galloped away. Zuko sat up and looked angrily exasperated as he looked at the broken reins, he slapped them down on the ground.

"Well that just made everything easier didn't it?!" He shouted with a great deal of sarcasm. "What the fig are we going to do now!!" He asked angrily standing up.Iroh and Ana just staredd as he stomped around.

"Someones got temper problems..." Whispered Ana decidely.

"Tell me about it..." Iroh replied.

"Why does stuff like this always happen to me! Why can't it happen to someone else for a change?!" He ranted on.

"Typical teenager behaviour..." Ana carried on. "Boy, do I know what he's feeling..." Iroh just nodded. "Maybe we better leave him alone..." She said walking away, Iroh followed as they left through a gap in the bushes. They pushed through some plants until they noticed they weren't in the forest anymore. "Where are we?" Ana said as she looked round, it seemed to be a town, bustling crowds of people with strange looking livestock and food, dusty roads and traditional looking houses.

"This place is a total dump!" She said yawning as she and Iroh walked through the market, with a consibrable amount of people looking at her outfit. 'What? None of these people seen a pair of jeans before?' Thought Ana bitterly. Iroh was keeping his head down a little.

"I don't think that's the only reason there staring child, Ana looked round expectantly, only to fix her eyes on a board with posters on it. She ran up to it and looked down the coutless pictures of wanted citizens. Suddenly something caught her eye as she looked to the right.

"Hey Iroh! Heres y-!" Ana gasped and pulled at the hand of Iroh as he covered her mouth to stop her. Everyone was staring even more.

"Errrrr..." An idea suddenly came into Irohs head. "Never mind my granchild she's the cooky type if you know what I mean!" He said making a signal to say she was crazy. "She comes up with the stangest things sometimes, isn't that right um... Kaay?" Ana's eyes became confused, but then understood, suddenly she ripped his hand away.

"Chickens!" She shouted, acting half-convincinly, and then started crouching down to pretend to peck the ground.

"Come Kayy, let us go home and get your medicine!" He dragged her of the scene while she shouted all the way. Convinced, the townsfolk got back to their work.

"Phew! That was close!" Iroh stated from behind a cart, wiping his forhead.

"What have you done?" Ana asked looking at him. "You didn't kill someone did you?!" She asked wide eyed. Iroh chuckled a little dispite the current situation.

"No, no, no child, were just...in a bit of trouble" Iroh decide and went on with walking back into the woods. Ana looked after him and followed, deciding not to ask any more questions. Soon they found Zuko, who was looking in some bushes. "What are you doing Prince Zuko?" Zuko startled almost landed in the bushes, but straightened himself out and composed himself just in time.

"Where have you been!" Zuko questioned.

"Been? We were only gone for a moment." Ana replied to the sixteen year old. "You sound like my mother!" Zuko's eyes narrowed as painful memories flew through his head at the word. He shook them out and started again.

"Well you could of told me first!" He replied not exspecting an answer. "Where'd you go anyway?" Suddenly there was a galloping sound as some twigs snapped and leaves fell all around them.

"Huh?" The group looked around them to see what had happened. Suddenly a voice rang through the air.

"Good boy Appa!" Zuko's widened.

"The avatar..."

Ana was about to ask who he was talking about until suddenly a hat got shoved on her head. She struggled to look from under it as Iroh tied the knot under her chin to keep it on.

"What are you doing now?!" She shouted as Zuko gave out commands quietly not wanting there targets to hear.

"Uncle, quickly get a robe out the bag!" He then slapped a hand over her mouth, Ana's eyes widened again and she started pulling at it. "Shh!" He held his finger infront of his mouth quickly and grabbed the robe of his uncle. He quickly wrapped it round her as his uncle kept her still, he tied the knot and they stood back to admire there quick handy work. Ana was looking a disgruntled and was pulling at the tight knot on the hat still. "Do you think they'll buy it?" Zuko whispered briskly. Uncle Iroh cocked his head to the side a little.

"The robes a little big but it'll have to do..." Iroh decided.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck your going on about!" Ana sneered quietly while loosening the knot on the hat, she gasped finally being able to open her mouth properly.

Zuko pulled the two into some bushes and they ducked down into the damp undergrowth where they wouldn't have such a big chance of getting heard.

"You!" He said pointing at Ana. "Are going to go out there and pretend your a lonely traveller." Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Ana asked more confused then ever. Ignoring her question Zuko turned to his uncle.

"Well need to give her a bag or something to make it look convincing." Zuko decided sharply. "Otherwise we might lose our chance!"

"Chance to what?" Ana butted in, but was ignored again. Iroh nodded and went to go get there supply bag. Zuko turned round to Ana again.

"You know that voice we heard?" Zuko gestured to where they had origanally been standing. Ana nodded slowly. "That's the avatar, me and my uncle have been chasing him for years." Ana raised her eyebrows again.

"Years?!" Zuko carried on.

"But now we've got an advantage." He smirked. "A person they don't know!" Ana looked consideringly at the ground then raised her head as Iroh walked back into the bushes carrying a bag.

"So you want me to go out there and pretend that i'm a traveller so you can capture a guy youv'e been chasing for a few years?" Zuko nodded. "But what do I say when they ask me questions?" Ana asked as a bag got slung round her neck from above. They both stood up.

"Just say your from Omashu and you ran away from the firenation." Zuko said pushing her out of the bushes. Ana turned round again.

"But what if they want a name?" She asked quickly. "And what's the firenation?!"

"Too many questions! I know that you can make something up." He said as he urged her to go through into the neighboring clearing. Suddenly Ana got a sly expression on her face.

"Wait, why should I do this for _you_?" She asked turining round to face them. They seemed to hesitate on this question. They had no money what other reason was there? Iroh smiled hopefully.

"Because were your freinds?" He asked. Ana crossed her arms not convinced.

"We gave you free clothes." Zuko said sharply. Ana made a doubtful expression.

"You call these clothes?" She said pulling at the uncomfy robe. Zuko became angry with waiting.

"Because we didn't kill you at first sight?" Anas eyes widened. She turned to Iroh.

"You told me you haven't ever killed anyone!" She said pointing at him.

"He's just joking." Iroh said with shifty eyes. "Besides, we would never think of such a thing." Iroh said waving his arms infront of him to show his dissagreement. Even Zuko didn't know where that had come from. He let go of his anger a little.

"Please?" He asked. Ana looked towards their targets again.

"Fine." She said. "But, how long have I got to stay with them for?"

"Not that long, just stay there till nightfall, then come and get us." Ana thought about this for a little bit then started going towards where the avatar was meant to be.

"Okay then." She straightened the strap of the unfammilliar sling bag. "See you guys later!" She said with a uneasy grin and a wave in they're direction, and she went through the bushes.

"Aang, that is not how you throw a bommerang!" Sokka said taking the weapon of Aang and aiming it up a little to a tree. "This is how you throw a boomerang!" He pitted his feet in the ground and threw the boomerang. It hit the tree and came spinning back, he caught it and handed it to Aang. "You try."

"Okay!" Aang said smiling, he planted his feet on the ground and threw it in the direction of the tree. He grinned until the boomerang flew into the bushes, suddenly they heard a large thumping sound. Sokka glared at Aang who shrugged. "I'm a beginner." He suddenly ran of to the boomerang. "Besides, I think I hit something!" Sokka groaned remorsefully and ran after him. Katara, noticing the lack of noise looked over the rim of Appas saddle. Where'd Aang and Sokka gone?

"Oh boomerang!" Aang shouted jokinly.

"It's not like it's gonna reply Aang!" Said Sokka laughing. Aang ran to some bushes and pulled the leaves aside.

"It's worth a try!" Aang grinned, and he let the leaves fall back in place to look somewhere else. Sokka smirked as he did the same, he turned to Aang as he pulled some bushes apart.

"Aang, sometimes your such an idiot!" Aang smiled goofily. Laughing, Sokka turned to look through the bushes at the ground. His eyes widened suddenly as he spotted a slumped up gather of cloth in a tiny pool of red liquid. He crepped over to it silently. "Aang!" He whispered, and signaled for him to come over, Aang landed on the ground silently next to him.

"What is it Sokka?" Aang asked stil grining, he looked at what they were staring at and gulped. "Oops..."

"This is it Uncle!" Said Zuko actually smirking for once. "Were gonna catch him for sure this time!" He punched the air, though Iroh didn't look as happy.

"I'm wondering if that was such a good idea after all..." Iroh contemplated, scratching his chin. "Should we of really sent that girl in with no experience? And it's not like you to trust people like that, are you feeling okay?" Iroh went up to feel his nephews forhead only to get it swiped away.

"I'm fine, and she'll be too, you worry too much!" Zuko replied and sat on the floor to wait till nightfall.

"If you say so..." Iroh said sitting down next to him and putting his hands in his sleeves.

Ana tried to open her eyes, but closed them immidiately when a strike of pain went through her head. Ana reached up to rub her pulsing cranium.

"Ouch..." She said wearily. She tried to open her eyes again and realised the left seriously hurt, but caught a quick blur before snapping them shut again. She sat up on her elbows and realised she wasn't wearing the choking device of a hat anymore. She felt around for it, seeing as it was still painful for her to open her eyes, her hands ran along what seemed to be a table until they met up with the brim of her hat. She picked picked it up and shoved it on her head only to flail and shove back off again as an even deeper sensation of pain went to her head. She felt around her head and suddenly realised that half of her head was in bandages, all across the top left of her head down to her jaw.

"Well this sucks.." Ana said decidedly. She felt footsteps behind her and faced the direction it was coming from.

"Are you alright there?"

Ana tried to open her right eye a little squint to see what was happening, as she struggled to keep it open, she caught a glimpse of peach and white until she had to stop, but she listened intently, not giving anything a chance. The figure walked over a little more and sat infront on her on some sort of seat from the sounds she was hearing.

"You had a bit of hit to the head there." Ana felt the uncomfortable bandages again. "You've been asleep for two days, we thought you would never wake up!" The stranger said jokinly. "By the way I'm Song." Ana felt her hand get grasped and get shaken in a freindly how'd you do. "What's your name?" Ana thought for a moment, something stuck in her head was telling her not to tell the truth.

"Um..." Ana hesitated for a bit trying to think, but got a mild headache instead.

"It's okay." Song said. "You can tell me later, I have a feeling your going to be in here for a while." She felt her hand fall back down as the handshake ended. "By the way, your freinds are very responsible, taking you straight to me" Ana wondered who she was talking about, which freinds? "Anyway, you should get some rest, I'll see you tommorow" Ana waved and assuming she was gone laid down on what she assumed was a bed. Despite her apparantly two day long sleep, Ana sunk into her pillow and fell asleep.

"I told you this wasn't a very good idea!" Iroh told his nephew. "Now weve lost her!"

"Why weren't they there? I specifically told her to wait there till nightfall!" Zuko snarled, angry that his plan had been ruined. "But does she? No!" Iroh rose a eyebrow as a noise came from the bushes. "Ruined it, she ruined a perfectly good plan!" Irohs expression became happy as he walked over to the bushes. "Stupid girl! I'm go-!"

"Hey, Prince Zuko!" Zuko turned, a bit peeved his rant was suddenly interupted. "Atleast weve got this!" Iroh walked out the bushes holding a emuhorse. Zuko growled.

"Oh joy!" Iroh walked up his short tempered nephew.

"Come, we must go" Zuko turned t ofollow his uncle.

"Go where?" Zuko asked curious. "We have no food, no money, no anything!" Iroh turned round to face him.

"Then it must be easy to know where!" Zuko wondered for a moment than realised where he meant.

"Eat this." Song said handing a bowl of food to her patient. Ana took it and and got handed a spoon.

"Thanks..." Ana said and started eating, it was kind of soggy but she pushed it down, it was better than nothing. Song noticed that the girl was looking straight at wall instead of the bowl of food in her hands.

"Hmmm..."

"Uncle! I won't do this!" Zuko said irritabllyas he pushed the emuhorse back into his uncles arms.

"Zuko, I'm not the one who stole it in the first place. You should take it" Zuko glared at his uncle and marched through the gates towards the house, tied up the emuhorse with some rope they had gathered and marched back out. He put on a scowl when his uncle crossed his arms.

"What?"

"Now go apologize"

"Why don't you come with me! You took it too!" Iroh groaned, there wasn't ever going to be an easy way out of this.

"Fine..."Iroh replied and they walked up to the door and knocked on the panels , and were startled when it shot open almost trapping there hands. A wrinkly face was poking out, suddenly, there eyes narrowed.

"You..." She said frowning. Iroh waved meekily.

"Hi?" She scowled even more and opened the door a little more.

"What do you want now?"

"We came to say sorry" The women heard something farmilliar and looked round the backs of them to see her emuhorse safetly tied back up on the pole.

She pulled herself back round smiling.

"Apology accepted."

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" She asked smiling and opening the door a little more to allow them to come in. "I'm afraid my daughters not here for the moment"

"We would be honoured." Iroh said smiling, he looked at Zuko. "Wouldn't we?" He asked nudging him slightly.

"Yes!" Zuko snapped back from his thoughts, and they walked into the house.

Ana was twidiling her fingers, there wasn't much else she could think of doing since she had not been able to see clearly. She pushed her index fngers together.

"This sucks" She said slipping a bracelet of her wrist and stretching it back and forth between her hands. "It's so boring here!" Suddenly Song walked into the room, though there was more people coming in. Ana lifted her head out of habit, even though she knew seeing them properly wouldn't be a option, all she saw were blurs, she'd finally got her right eye to open a slit, though it was painful. Theres was alot of blue and orange, it started to hurt so she closed her eye.

"Hi!" That voice was farmilliar, her brain clicked, that was the avatar guy they heard back at the forest! she lowered her head so her was in the fringe.

"Hi..." Ana said slipping her bracelet back on.

"How you doing?" Ana would have rolled her eyes if she could. Wasn't it obvious?

"Fine thanks..." There was a moments silence as Aang leaned on his heels uncomortably.

"My names Aang" He said suddenly sticking his hand out, but shrunk back when she didn't bother to take notice. He decided to try a different approach. "What's your name?" Ana bagan fiddling with the bracelet again.

"...Ana..." Aang backed up to his freinds and pulled them over.

"Meet my freinds, Sokka and Katara!" He said making a quick escape.

"Hi.."

"Hello..." Katara and Sokka started awkwardly. Ana looked up at them and opened her eye a little. She inspected them, though all she could see was blurs, then closed it and countinued fiddling.

"..Hi..." Song barged in before it started all over again, they could see they weren't getting anywhere, but these people brought the girl in, didn't she remember them?

"Ana needs some rest now, maybe you should come visit her tomorow instead" she pushed them out the door hurridly and closed it behind her. Ana laid back on the bed. What had happened?


End file.
